Tiffany bought a new pair of jeans at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of jeans was $$53$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$53$ $\times$ $20\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$53$ $ = $ $$10.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$53$ $-$ $$10.60$ $ = $ $$42.40$ Tiffany paid $$42.40$ for the pair of jeans.